


Birthday gift

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: A small self-insert thing I did after somebody asked me to write this for Ryoma's birthday.





	Birthday gift

He’s used to waking up early in the morning, ready to start his day and work hard– just as he’s done each and every day of his life. For a man like him, it’s pretty simple, it’s what he’s done always.

However, that day he does not do it. His eyes open first thing in the morning and they focus on the back of the head of the person he’s holding, there’s a slight smile that emanates from his face as he focuses on what his hands are touching– that person’s chest. In moments, he starts falling asleep once more, pleasant dreams of a green, open field.

It’s not until much longer that Piers’ eyes slowly open, feeling Ryoma’s warm hands embracing him. He slowly pries himself free of them, careful not to make too many movements so that Ryoma doesn’t wake up and pull him against him once more.

He leaves the room as quietly as he can, running once he’s somewhat apart from the door and going towards the kitchen. He doesn’t care that he’s only wearing his pajama pants and sporting very dishevelled hair, without wasting another second, he asks the cooks for his meal; he wants to give it to Ryoma on the bed before he can go to the mess hall.

Piers returns to the room, taking more care than before to open the door slowly and not drop the whole tray. He watches as Ryoma sleeps peacefully and he can’t help but smile– he finds joy in seeing that his man decided to not get up first thing in the morning. Approaching quietly, he says with a low voice. “Wake up, Ryoma.”

He should have expected him to jump, ready for the action but instead, he watches as the older man slowly opens his eyes, smiling at the sight of his other half holding a tray. “What do you have there?” He asks, moving his hair to sit on the bed. It’s just as dishevelled as Piers’s, his mane looking wilder than ever.

“Breakfast for us.” He climbs into the bed, sitting closely to Ryoma, arms touching. “I thought I’d surprise you.”

“I truly am.” He says with a bigger smile. “I can’t believe this is the first time in a lot of years I finally allowed myself to sleep in.” His arm goes around the man at his side, bringing him closer. They can feel each other’s warmth.

They eat their breakfast together, feeding each other, talking about whatever they can think of. The hours go by quite quickly as they don’t care about anything else in the room but themselves.

There’s no war, no fear.

“You know, I haven’t had the chance to enjoy this kind of thing in a long time.” Ryoma speaks, sighing once, his hand clasping Piers’.

“But you’ve had other birthdays, obviously. You don’t do these kinds of things?” He asks, knowing that bed breakfast was just one of the simpler things in life, something you didn’t need to do on your birthday to enjoy it. “Never?”

“Not never.” He squeezes his hand slightly. “When I was a kid, queen Mikoto used to do that for me, she’d let me rest for a while before I went to train with my father, the late king Sumeragi.” He looks to the window, the blind covering the sun’s light from making the room too bright. “After father’s passing, I stopped doing it altogether. Hoshido needed a king. Back then I was just a small teenager, unknowing to the things a king needed to be.” He looks at Piers, his face finding his usual serious tone. “As the high-prince, I needed to learn stuff quickly, there just wasn’t time to do things like this.” He gestures to the trays, the food almost finished.

“I knew about the late king, then the queen’s passing.” He brought Ryoma’s hand up to him and kissed the back of it. “But I never knew that you didn’t celebrate your birthday after that.” He goes even closer, placing a kiss on Ryoma’s cheek before he rests his head in his shoulder. “I know you don’t like making a big deal out of it and trust me, I won’t ever. But not celebrating it is also not good.” His thumb rubs the back of Ryoma’s hand. “You don’t have to make a big party or a big celebration involving the castle and the town.” He takes the tray and moves it from the bed. Afterwards, he returns to the bed, sitting right in front of Ryoma and taking his hands. “Spending a quiet, relaxing day away from all the work you do is something worth it and enough for your special day. Being with those you love for a whole day, I think that’s something beautiful, don’t you think?” Piers smiles, letting go of Ryoma’s hands.

He thinks for a while, even though he already knows the answer. Ryoma then looks at Piers in the eyes, his lips pressing, but making a slight smile. “Yeah.” He goes closer, cupping Piers’s face as he kisses him.

Piers leans into it, his hands going from the bed to Ryoma’s thighs to bring himself closer. They don’t separate until some time, where both of them are smiling.

“This is already the best birthday ever.”


End file.
